md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maui
|enemies = Wicked Witch of the West (formerly)|portrayed_by = Taylor Wily|image1 = OUATSeason8Character.png}} Biography Before First Curse As an infant, Maui is abandoned by his parents in the Enchanted Forest and thrown into the ocean. Fortunately, he is saved by the gods and becoems a demi-god; he is given his own magical fish hook. Saddened by the unpure image of humans he had grown up with, Maui dedicates his life to helping them, but over the centuries becomes cocky and arrogant from his praise.Be Careful What You Wish For Due to his growing malevolence, Maui also grows closer to the god of the underworld, Hades.Ozma of Oz At some point, Maui learns of the heart of Te Fiti, belonging to the goddess of life, with great power. Hungry for more acclaim, Maui sets out to steal the heart. However, he is is discovered and banished to live alone on a small island for the rest of his life; he loses his fish hook and the heart of Te Fiti.Be Careful What You Wish For Many years later, a teenage girl named Moana locates Maui. She has the heart of Te Fiti, with plans to return it in order to save her island from slowly dying because of the heart’s removal. Maui is forced to join Moana on an adventure to find Maui’s fish hook and return the heart to Te Fiti, now a wicked and powerful demon by the name of Te Ka. Eventually, Maui redeems and bonds with Moana. Once they restore the heart of Te Fiti, darkness is cleansed of their island chain.Be Careful What You Wish For Later, Moana visits the Enchanted Forest to help stop the Evil Queen from casting her infamous Dark Curse. Lost, she calls upon Maui for help in locating and confronting the Queen. Maui gives her directions, but cannot join her as he is preoccupied.Stay Strong When the Dark Curse is cast, the island chain where Maui and Moana live is inadvertently a part of the safe zone protected by evil sorcereress Cora.Be Careful What You Wish For During First Curse Maui spends many years free during the time of the First Curse. However, he is eventually caught by Hades, who traps him in the Underworld with magic for unknown reasons.Wicked Revenge After First Curse Maui opens a portal to Storybrooke. Unable to pass through, he hopes that Moana, who is cursed in the town, will find it. She does, and the two reunite in the Underworld. Maui reveals that without Moana, he is slowly turning dark again; he desires nothing more than to escape the Underworld. The pair conduct research in the Underbrooke Library, where Maui finds information about the Dark One. Moana informs Maui of silver slippers in the Land of Oz that can take them to anywhere they want to go. Maui sends Moana off to get the slippers, but she returns with only a potion. Fortunately, the potion temporarily lowers the magical shield preventing Maui from leaving; he and Moana travel back to the Enchanted Forest and prepare to briefly part ways. However, Hades confronts them. Initially disappointed in Maui, Hades and his son make up, and the former allows for Maui to remain free.Wicked Revenge After Third Curse At some point, Maui hears of the death of Hades at the hands of the Wicked Witch of the West and becomes vengeful. After Sixth Curse As he sleeps on a beach, Maui awakens to find himself in the United Realms, a place where all of the realms have been merged. He is located by three heroes, Alice, Robin and Hook. They take him to the heart of the United Realms, Storybrooke, where Maui is informed that the Good Queen Regina Mills cast a ‘Light Curse’ to unite all of the realms. Maui is taken to Regina’s castle, and meets the benevolent woman himself. Maui is then redirected to a hotel by Alice and Robin.Be Careful What You Wish For A week later, Maui travels to Oz to fulfill his revenge against the Wicked Witch. He finds Emerald City under temporary leadership by warrior Mulan, a close friend of rulers Dorothy Gale and Ruby Lucas. Mulan reveals the Wicked Witch’s real name is Zelena. Immediately after, Zelena (the Wish Realm version, unbeknownst to them, who never killed Hades in her reality) flies in on broomstick, leading her army of flying monkeys. She begins causing havoc before disappearing. Maui, desperate to get his revenge, tracks Wish Zelena down in the woods, where he knocks her unconscious with a tree branch. However, Regina shows up, and Maui runs off, frustrated.Stay Strong Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Male characters Category:Redeemed villains Category:Moana Category:Dark Ones Category:Resurrected characters Category:Storybrooke citizens Category:Enchanted Forest citizens Category:Underworld citizens Category:Hawaiki citizens Category:Demigods